prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC17
is the 17th episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 358th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. This episode focuses on the relationship between Hibiki and her mother, Hojo Maria. Synopsis ''Hibiki feels saddened and disconnected with her mother when she comes to visit the family. But in this time she learns that no matter the distance, a mother and daughter have a special bond- and soon her goal for the future becomes realized. '' Summary One morning Hibiki and her mother, Maria, are busy preparing breakfast. However, she will be leaving that evening, causing Hibiki to feel disappointed as she takes off for school, being sure to only be seen smiling. Since Maria was often overseas, Hibiki is unable to spend much time with her. she is unaware how to ask her for the favors a child would normally ask their mother, so she feels out of touch with her. Kanade suggests that Hibiki ask for something only a mother could do, and Hibiki confesses that she would like to hear her mother sing a lullaby. Suddenly, Maria appears at the school. She explains how the principal granted her permission to observe classes for the day, and this causes Hibiki embarressement. As music class rolls by, Hibiki decides to sing for her mother. But ultimately the class listens to Maria play her violin instead. By the time lunch arrives, Hibiki and Maria chat about an offer they got to host a small radio segment over the announcemen system. But Hibiki is partially disappointed after Ouji reveals he was asked to join them. In the end, the session ended up being hosted mainly by them while she keeps to herself, unsure of how to join them. Having witnessed this, Siren decides to use her weakness around her mother against Hibiki. Once school ends Maria wishes to see how Hibiki normally spends her time and the trio head to the Concert Hall. She watches as Hibiki and Kanade play the piano there, but as the come to their conclusion they see she has fallen asleep. Hibiki is left saddened over feelings of ignorance from her mother but she is unable to linger on it long when Fairy Tones Dory and Rery appeared to inform the girls that a Negatone had appeared. With Maria asleep the girls rush to the scene to find Siren, in her human disguise of Ellen, disguised as Hibiki and using a remote to control the Negatone's sorrowful sound to bring suffering to the surrounding people. When she spots Hibiki she reverts back to her normal form and calls out that Hibiki is the enemy, causing everyone to start chasing the girls. Maria awakens to find Hibiki in a pinch, and quickly she begins to play a beautiful melody on her violin to cause everyone to snap out of their daze. Hibiki and Kanade transformed into Pretty Cure and successfully defeated the Negatone. Before Maria has to leave Hibiki leads her to one of her favorite spots in town. To her surprise she also finds out that this is Maria's favorite spot. While looking over the town dyed in sunset colours, Maria told Hibiki that no matter how far away she was, her heart would always be with Hibiki --- overwhelmed by feelings, Hibiki begins to cry and is comforted by her mother. Watching as Maria leaves, Dan tells Hibiki that Maria always used her violin to play lullabies for Hibiki. Hearing that, Hibiki begins to dream of some day becoming a pianist and performing on the same stage as her parents. Major Events *Hibiki has a new dream: to become a pianist and perform on stage with her parents. Trivia *"Ururu" the sound effect of teary eyes in Japanese. *The meaning behind Hibiki's name is revealed. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Kurokawa Ellen / Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Negatone Secondary Characters *Hojo Dan *Hojo Maria *Masamune Ouji Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪